minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Steve
Hey!!! This is Willzombie and this is quite a strange Minecraft Experience. Hope you enjoy it!!! Intro Before you read the story, read this: I bet you that the second you see this you though: 'Oh! Nope! Nope! No more Steve pastas! Gotta delete this!' * Actually, this isn't really a Steve pasta. It looks nothing like Steve and has nothing to do with Steve. It's called The Red Steve as it is based on a real life person. Hope you understand and enjoy the pasta! Chapter 1: Steve and Jack discover Herobrine It was early 2012, and Minecraft was starting to become popular. Many players were joining servers and creating servers, and a few of the players were a large friendship group: * Josh Brickely * Jake Jakeson * Steve Artirous * Ben Bojang * Jack Wishly * Miles Labbor These players were always online and were always playing with each other, and promised that they would never depart and break their friendship. They made that vow, but it was soon to be broken. Jack and Steve were looking online about building when they saw a video about a mysterious entity known as Herobrine. Jack and Steve thought this was very exciting and thought of hunting Herobrine and capturing him to prove to everyone that he exists and they would get a lot of fame for finding him. But when they told the others they got really scared and went back to building, so Jack and Steve went off to hunt Herobrine. Herobrine knew very well that these players were hunting him. He wasn't very powerful back then and didn't know then how to fight of players, so he had to try something else. A day before Jack and Steve went hunting for him, Herobrine created a disease called Red Rasher. Herobrine didn't want to be mean and hurt players, but he couldn't let Steve and Jack kill him. When Jack and Steve started the search for him, Herobrine sent the disease to infect them. The disease was invisible, so the players couldn't see it, and soon enough, the disease had infected Steve. Chapter 2: Red Rasher takes over The hunt for Herobrine ended shortly after Steve got infected, he claimed his screen was going all blurry. He was fine afterwards for a short while, but soon he noticed his hands on his skin were slowly turning red. Then on his head, then on his legs. Players teased him for having a messy skin and called him names such as: * Red Player * Tomato Man * Nooby * Messy Man * Infected Steve But if you've read the title, you'll probably guess what name he was called the most: 'The Red Steve'. After a while, the disease fully took over Steve. When Steve was on a multiplayer server, he was watching the players with a birds eye-view. He could see the players faces and the land around them but that was all. Suddenly he noticed that the face of Steve had turned red out of no-where. Just red, completely red. Suddenly, all the other players started to leave game one by one. The admin was confused and scared so he went onto the server himself to deal with what was going on. The sky was growing darker as he entered, and all the admin could see of the players were their items scattered all over the place. He turned around, and a red player stuck out his arm towards the admin and the admins game crashed. But just before the admins game crashed, he noticed that the player that attacked him had no name-tag. Chapter 3: How Steve's friends cured Steve Steve's friends were really sad. Even Steve disappeared in real life, which made them scared and worried. Nothing good happened to them until they were visited in Minecraft by Herobrine. Herobrine told them that he was the one who infected Steve and apologized, explaining that he infected him to stop them hunting him. Herobrine gave the cure to the players and teleported away. The Red Steve had attacked a lot of servers and killed many players, and Steve's friends caught and cured him. But when the disease was kicked out of Steve, it wasn't long until it went into Jack! Category:Willzombie Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Colored steves Category:Entities